theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Beumaryn
Te Haran'alor Mand'alor, commonly Lana Beumaryn, born Lana Martallis, was a human Mandalorian. Born in the Maw, she was force-sensitive and had a deep connection to the arcane. She was the daughter of a pair of wayward travelers, Lanos and Adayre Martallis, who would succumb to madness and perish aboard Sinkhole Station when she was young. She was rescued from the Maw and taken to Devaron where she would eventually meet Darlyn Beumaryn. Lana would come to possess the ancient Syn Talisman which gave her a connection to the power of Abeloth. After many years, Lana herself became Chieftain of Clan Beumaryn. She would eventually become the leader of the Mandalorian Empire, the Mand'alor, having won her title in single combat with Var Gesrik'kyr. Her rule over Mandalore was strict and warlike, and ultimately for her own gain. Internal strife in the Empire led to an uprising against her rule, but she paid little heed to it, focusing more and more on an expansion of her powers in the Force. Lana hunted down Abeloth in the Maw and slew her with the Dagger of Mortis. Lana then bathed in the Pool of Knowledge and drank from the Font of Power, granting her tremendous power and establishing herself as an avatar of the Force. Following this, Lana withdrew all the forces that were loyal to her to the Maw and spent the next several years in deep study into the nature of her newly acquired power, fully intent on returning to the galaxy once it had been mastered. History Early Life "She could not despair because she had never experienced hope." - Avus Doveryn concerning young Lana Martallis Lana Martallis was born two years prior to the Battle of Yavin on Sinkhole Station within the Maw. Her parents, Lanos and Adayre Martallis, had recently escaped from the planet Kessel when their ship was waylaid in the Maw. Miraculously, the Martallis' ship made it safely to Sinkhole Station, proof that the Force had plans for their child. The Martallis family lived on Sinkhole Station for five years, not daring to try and navigate the Maw a second time. Slowly, Lanos and Adayre descended into madness, their proximity to the dark presence of Abeloth leading them to the brink of insanity. Lana, however, being born in that presence, grew accustomed to it, her force sensitivity manifesting itself as a shield against the dark influence. Consequently, she appeared to be without force-sensitivity to all observers. The child, raised by near insane parents in the horrors of the Maw, grew to be icy and reserved with a contempt for life. Three years after the Battle of Yavin, Lana's parents died, possibly succumbing to the madness of the Maw and committing suicide. Avus Doveryn, a former Jedi Knight who had joined the cult of the Mind Walkers, informed her of this, and she appeared unfazed. From that moment on, the haziness of Doveryn's mind began to clear. He unconsciously began repairing the Martallis' ship to escape from the station and bring the now orphaned Lana with him. Within five years, the ship had been fully repaired and Doveryn fully broke the Maw's hold on him for the sake of saving the innocent Lana. Doveryn recalled his Jedi training, and for the first time in nearly three decades, tapped into the Force to defeat a Devaronian Mind Walker who tried to stop the pair from leaving. Doveryn maneuvered the ship out of the Maw, and escaped. Doveryn went to Devaron where he remembered there being a monastery where Lana could be safe. He left the child with at the monastery and departed. Lana was fostered for two years by the reclusive community where she immediately began asking questions about her past. The Monks told her that Sinkhole Station did not exist and her memories were fabricated. Nevertheless, she ever sought to find the station she knew existed. A decade after the battle of Yavin, during the resurgence of the reborn Emperor Palpatine, Lana was discovered at the age of twelve by Darlyn Beumaryn, the then-chieftain of Mandalorian Clan Beumaryn who was evacuating Devaron. Darlyn was instantly impressed by the young girl's attitude and demeanor, fearing neither death nor darkness. He thought she would make a good warrior and adopted Lana into Clan Beumaryn, committing himself to train her in Mandalorian ways. Service to Clan Beumaryn While a warrior for Clan Beumaryn, Lana proved herself a capable strategist and leader. She was not as prodigious at combat when compared to clansmen like her husband Flai or the Chiss Vaes, but was known for delivering rousing speeches and leading warriors into battle with fury. Lana took a great interest in the history of obscure Force cults and spent much of her time studying their teachings, a behavior discouraged and covered up by her clan. When a majority of the clan leadership disappeared in a freak hyperspace incident leaving Vaes Beumaryn in charge, Lana was one of the first to suspect foul play. Nevertheless, she supported the new chieftain as he led them to claim planets like Kuat for Beumaryn. Under Vaes, Flai received a promotion to Fleet Commander serving under his aunt Glyn. Lana served in a similar capacity, leading Flai's embarked ground forces. Lana played only a small role in the Battle of Csilla, when Vaes led Clan Beumaryn into the Unknown Regions to defeat Chiss adversaries of his. After Vaes' ascension to Aristocra, Clan Beumaryn settled on Kariek and was largely ignored by their former chieftain. Personality and Traits Lana Beumaryn was quite interested in the Force even from her time on Devaron. Weapons and Armor Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Beumaryn